Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 1): The Fate of Dralnok
Information Dralnok, King of the Dwarves, has been lost for almost twenty years. The Iron Guard and the Dwarven people need your help to discover the fate of their King and recover the heirlooms of his house. Quest Text Jarthur tells you, '"Hello, friend. I am Jarthur, one of the last surviving members of the Iron Guard. Have you heard of us?' Jarthur tells you, 'The Iron Guard were the guardians of our great Kings. We served as bodyguards and we carried out the King’s will. We pledged our lives to him, and in fact, most of us laid our lives down for his sake. You have heard of the Siege of Aughundell, of course. The Iron Guard fought in that great battle, we slew many enemies over the course of the Siege, in the service of our Lord, Dralnok Hammerfist.' Jarthur tells you, 'Dralnok was the greatest of us, fearless in battle, wise beyond his years, and respected by all of Dwarvenkind. It was he who led our armies against the Withered Aegis before our very walls. After the Battle of Tazoon, it was he who helped throw back the tide of battle, forcing the undead into retreat.' Jarthur tells you, 'Dralnok was not satisfied with this victory, however. Knowing that our safety was not yet assured and that no better opportunity would present itself, he took half of the Iron Guard out into the Frontier to defeat the Withered Aegis utterly and end the war. The rest of us were to stay behind, protect the city against and await his return<.' Jarthur tells you, 'We are still waiting. There are few of us now and we cannot leave our posts. We have never given up hope of finding him and our brothers in arms, but I fear all have been lost. Gulnor tells me that you are trustworthy and perhaps have something of the Iron Guard’s strength in you. Perhaps you have the fortitude to undertake a dangerous quest for the memory of what we have lost.' Jarthur tells you, 'Dralnok journeyed to places unknown in his pursuit of final victory. With him, he took ancient heirlooms of the Dwarven Kings to aid him; the Hammer of Kings and the Thom-Dorogath. Please, locate Dralnok, bring the heirlooms and word of his fate back to us.' Jarthur tells you, 'You should speak with Arghur the Brown. It was he who last saw Dralnok alive, for he delivered to us his final message from across The Frontier. Go, seek out Arghur and tell him I sent you.' Arghur tells you, 'Well met, . Jarthur sent you to talk to me about the last time I saw Lord Dralnok alive did he? Very well. It began just after the Siege of Aughundell was broken. The Withered Aegis were in full retreat and our forces were pursuing them into what is now known as the Frontier.' Arghur tells you, 'Lord Dralnok gathered the remnants of the Iron Guard together, put Jarthur in charge of half and ordered them to remain and protect the city. He then took the rest of us and we marched east across the battlefields.' Arghur tells you, 'We quickly marched to the burial mounds, where many of the warriors from the initial invasion are buried. We weren’t there for very long before we were set upon by a large force of Withered Aegis and a fierce battle ensued. Lord Dralnok made a stand among the mounds and ordered me to bring word of the battle back to the city to prepare for a possible counter-attack. That was the last time I saw him and the rest of the Iron Guard.' Steps # Listen to Captain Jarthur's Tale. # Speak with Arghur the Brown (in Aughundell). # Listen to Arghur's Tale. Rewards Category:Quests